Smart-phones are prevalent in today's world and, despite the ongoing incorporation of additional functions, are a significant means by which phone calls are sent and received wirelessly. Sometimes, a user of a smart-phone is in a setting in which he or she may prefer to not receive calls. For example, a smart-phone user could be in a meeting or a smart-phone user might be in a crowded location where she does not wish to disturb others. Nevertheless, such a smart-phone user may still wish to receive calls which she would consider “important,” as will be discussed in greater detail herein. Exemplary embodiments within this disclosure define options by which a smart-phone user can manage calls according to their importance or urgency.